


The Bloodbound Beast

by angrymiqote



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrymiqote/pseuds/angrymiqote
Summary: Drabbles for Fallen!Male!Corrin because FEH finally gave me the food I needed to start writing again.Rating may change over time
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 37





	1. Peaceful Ends - C Support Conversation

“Oh hello, I appreciate you checking in on me, Kiran,” Corrin’s eyes betray his exhaustion. He’s putting up another tough act for Kiran’s sake. When is Corrin going to understand that he doesn’t have to do that? 

Kiran restrains the sigh, electing to smile instead as he hands over a bag stuffed to the brim. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like to eat out here. Figured just you know, protein and stuff to keep you full, some water, clean clothes if you need em,” Kiran rambles as Corrin takes the offered gift.

“I don’t know what I would do without all the supplies you’ve been bringing me. I can’t thank you enough.” And suddenly there’s a smile on Corrin's face, not a big one and it’s weak, but it’s enough to make Kiran’s own a little more genuine.

“Hey now, happy to help, just be careful alright. We never know what malarkey Embla’s trying to pull and pretty sure there is some scary stuff that comes out at night. I’m worried about you, out here all by your lonesome with nobody to talk to...”

Corrin shrugs, leaning against a dead tree and letting his free hand card through his unbrushed hair. “Living alone out here in the forest has taken some getting used to, but in all honesty...I’ve come to enjoy it. It can feel a little lonely at times, but I’m used to that. I spent much of my childhood alone.”

“You don’t have to be alone though.” Kiran can’t help but stress, his upset bubbling to the surface. “You can come to the castle. I _want_ you to come to the castle. Being out here by yourself is dangerous. Nobody sees you for days at a time, and if something happened we wouldn’t know until--”

“It’s worth it for the peace of mind,” Corrin cuts him off. The prince takes a steadying breath and stands up straight, his expression somber. “I don’t need to worry that I’m going to lose control and hurt someone. And sometimes, when it’s quiet, I feel I can sense a power not unlike the Dragon Veins moving in this place....”

Now that was curious. Is Corrin talking about the god dragon that founded the Askr? Kiran admits he still doesn’t know much of the history, just the occasional offhand comments Sharena and Alfonse mention on their travels. To think there might actually be a morsel of truth to the legend….well, then again, Kiran has to remember that he is living in a fantasy world, he’s not sure why he still has doubts this late into the game.

“I’m sorry that I’ve not been much use to you lately, I know you had high expectations in summoning me." Corrin's gaze floats to the sky. "Well...the sun is about to set. Come on--let me escort you back to the forest’s edge.” Corrin walks a few yards behind him, a distance he’s been adamant to keep since he was summoned. He claims it’s so he can watch Kiran’s back while they walk, but Kiran fears Corrin is actually starting to believe that he is a beast.

When they reach the edge of the forest, Kiran turns and offers him one last smile, and, after a moment of hesitation, reaches out a hand. “ _Please_ Corrin. Come back to Askr? I know you’re afraid, but I can't believe that you'd ever hurt someone. You're too careful...too _kind_.” There’s a brief moment where Kiran thinks Corrin really may be considering it, but then the prince lowers his gaze, shakes his head, and takes a step backward into the woods.

“I’m sorry Kiran, I can’t.”

Just like that, Corrin is gone.


	2. Peaceful Ends - S Support Conversation

It’s been a few days since Kiran last saw Corrin. It comes naturally for Kiran to worry about the heroes he summoned. Alfonse constantly has to be the voice of reason when Kiran’s running himself ragged trying to check on literally  _ everyone  _ on top of his normal summoner duties. 

The logical part of his brain sides with Alfonse. There is no feasible way Kiran can check daily on two hundred plus people, manage aether raid assaults, summon, attend strategy meetings, team build, etcetera. The stupid big-hearted idiot side of his brain says that he can, he’s just hasn’t figured out the right strategy to do it. Unfortunately, the latter wins almost every day much to Alfonse and Sharena’s chagrin. 

Alfonse has already expressed several times he’s not a fan of Kiran going off alone into the woods. Kiran’s not an idiot, it is kinda reckless, but Corrin won’t come out from wherever he’s lurking if there’s more than one person. They’ve met in the middle at least, one of the heroes will accompany Kiran to the edge of the forest and then Kiran will go in by himself. While Alfonse is usually a man of his word, Kiran’s pretty sure Kagero or Kaze ‘ _accidentally'_ got wind of his solo adventures into the woods and stalk him from the shadows. Kiran doesn't have proof, just one of those gut feelings.

Kiran lets out a frustrated huff, eyes falling away from the calvary training drill to stare blankly down at his papers. What does he have to do? What’s the right thing to say to get Corrin to just give the Order a chance?

“Hello there.” 

Kiran yelps, dropping his stack of papers all over the ground. He doesn’t even bother to pick them up, turning on his heel in disbelief. “Corrin!”

“I hope I didn’t startle you, Kiran,” Corrin kneels down to help collect the mess, a wry grin on his face. He still looks exhausted. “You must be surprised to see me outside of the forest.”

“You could say that,” Kiran admits with a laugh, kneeling down as well to pick up his scattered tactics. “It’s a  _ good  _ surprise though, to know you’re safe," Kiran stresses as they both get to their feet. 

Corrin casts his gaze downward, Kiran’s words must’ve hit some type of nerve and the softness of the prince’s voice confirms it. “I’m not entirely comfortable leaving my isolation, but I can’t impose on your kindness forever, either. I’m terrified of hurting my friends, but I also don’t want to become a burden to you.”

Kiran frowns at that. He’s not sure what happened in the last three days since he saw Corrin, but obviously it ate away at him. How could Corrin ever think he was a burden? Sure, wandering into the woods to give Corrin what he needed to survive wasn’t part of Kiran’s normal routine at first, but it is now. As far as Kirin sees it, he is making heroes out of their comfort zone, away from the places they’ve called home, the people who love and need them and asking them to fight for a cause they have no stake in. The  _ least _ he can do is give them whatever they need to feel welcome, comfortable, and safe. That’s what Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna did for him.

“That’s not all, though.” Corrin continues, “I also realized that staying away from my friends was in itself already hurting them. I was prepared to pay the price of solitude myself, but it turned out I was not the only one paying. I’ve returned because I would rather take the chance that someone I love gets hurt than outright guarantees it. We’re stronger together, and I regret losing sight of that.”

“Damn right we are,” Kiran nods. “No matter what happens, you have the whole Order here to support you, myself included. Whatever you need, we’ll make it happen.”

For the first time since he’s been here, Corrin takes a step towards Kiran, a nervous smile on his face. “I know I’ve been….less than reliable lately, but I hope you’ll trust me to be here from this point forward. I don’t want to be alone anymore. And I don’t want anyone else to be lonesome on my account. So no matter how difficult a struggle it proves to be...I’m going to master my rage so it never takes me again. I hope I can rely on you to support me in that, Kiran.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Kiran grins. He doesn’t hesitate to reach out and take Corrin’s hand and start tugging him towards the castle. There will be plenty of time for calvary drills later. 

“Come on, we gotta figure out a rooming situation for you. There’s plenty of space in the barracks so if it’ll be more comfortable, you can sleep somewhere with fewer people. I know you don’t want to be alone so if you give me an idea of how many people you think will be best for you, I’ll make it happen. Oh, actually, I can put you in one of the rooms on the eastern side. There’s a nice garden near there and there are not  _ too  _ many people, but enough that you feel a presence, you know?”

Kiran rambles on as they go, and despite the growing nerves as the castle gets closer, Corrin is able to push them down. He can’t let his resolve falter now. This will be good for him and the people he cares about. He can already see just how much happier Kiran is, and that is enough to keep his feet moving, at least, for now. 


	3. Team Building Excercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea felt like a fever dream. Anyways yes, I still love Corrin. My feral little monster has been wreaking havoc on the battlefield.

The Training Tower is an interesting place to say the least. Even after three years, Kiran is _still_ not sure how it works. From what he’s garnered, the building somehow senses how strong you want your opponents. From there, it brings forth all different types of attackers, sometimes even shades of heroes, and places them on randomly generated terrain that is based on the Order’s adventures. Nobody ever truly dies, and when anyone is too injured to fight, they’re expelled from combat. It’s honestly the weirdest thing Kiran could ever possibly think to dream up and there must be some method to the madness, but after this long, Kiran just chalks it up to ‘one of those magical things he will never understand.’ 

Much to his embarrassment, there are quite a few things in Zenith that fall under that category.

“Soooo,” Kiran starts as he slides to the stop by the door. “Y’all are getting up and honestly it’s kinda just a matter of combat practice at this point. I figured with Palla moving onto a more flier based squad maybe y’all could work well together? I can’t always be there to like give orders so I think this setup should prove to be a good test. Everyone still ready to rock?”

Itsuki gives a thumbs up, “Good to go!” in tandem with mirage Chrom’s “Ready!” 

Berkut huffs in the background, rolling his eyes as he steps through the portal. Little jerk. If he wasn’t such a good lancer, Kiran would have half a mind to send him home.

“I’ll do my best!” Nino seems rather enthusiastic at the chance to finally get some practice in with her new tome. Well, to be fair, she always seems happy to try anything new so the book is probably, like, the highlight of the week.

There is only silence from the last member.

“Corrin?” Kiran ventures, leaning just a bit to see the prince hesitating by the door. “Hey if you’re not up to this anymore I can call someone else. You don’t have to push yourself.” After Kiran reassigned Palla to a team with her sisters, he remembered that he was supposed to take Itsuki’s team to the training tower for some final polish. He’s not a very organized tactician, sue him. Anyway, he’d been scrambling to think of who to tag on when he remembered Corrin’s confession, and well, here they are. Nino and Itsuki had been surprised by the sudden reassignment, but took the news in stride and did their best to welcome the prince, and Berkut...well Berkut is Berkut.

The sudden attention makes Corrin snap out of whatever thoughts were consuming him and he averts his gaze from the eyes focused on him. “I’m fine,” Corrin shakes his head, refocusing on his ‘team’. “I want to do this...to be here.”

Kiran’s not really sure who Corrin is trying to convince, but Corrin did stress that he wanted to be useful, to not be a burden, and if this is how the prince thought it could be accomplished, well, Kiran won’t stop him. When he first got to Askr, all Kiran felt was useless so, to some degree, he understands the frustration. “Alright, well give em hell!”

As Corrin steps through the portal after Itsuki, Kiran’s ears catch Nino trying to reassure Corrin and he can’t help but smile. She is honestly the cutest darn person Kiran has ever seen and there are a lot of sweet people here so that’s saying something. If anyone can put Corrin at ease, Kiran’s bet is on Nino. With nothing left to do after the heroes enter the fight, Kiran begins the long descent to the bottom of the tower. Maybe he can find someone to chat up while he waits.

* * *

“They’ve been in there for quite a long time,” Fjorm comments, idly kicking her legs from where she sits on the stone wall. She caught sight of Kiran when he exited the tower and decided to share her lunch for an excuse to chat. Kiran admits it is nice, he hasn’t spent much time with her lately since working with the Order never has a dull moment. The lunch is just a bonus since he _might_ have forgotten to eat again. It was a sweet conversation, a breath of fresh air from talking tactics twenty-four hours a day.

Kiran shrugs, finally polishing off his half of the sandwich. “I mean, I kinda told ‘em to just practice till they felt tired, I didn’t really give ‘em a timeframe. Figured the longer they were in there, the easier it’d be to synergize and nothing has caught on fire yet so I guess it’s going well?” Kiran grimaces. Maybe that’s not the best bar to set as a success case.

“Are you not worried?” Fjorm ventures, twiddling her thumbs.

“Worried? ‘Bout what?” Kiran tilts his head at her sudden nervous energy.

“About...Corrin. He’s not exactly...stable and Prince Berkut can be...prickly. I-I don’t mean to be rude, I know Corrin is trying it’s just...well Grima did set the dining hall on fire...twice so I’m just worried--ah perhaps it's nothing, I’m sorry! I’m sure you’re right, I’m just being excessively worried,” Fjorm backtracks.

“Well...I guess I get where you’re coming from,” Kiran clicks his tongue, pulling at a stray lock of hair. “But I think the difference is the intention if that makes sense? Corrin’s not really looking to burn anything down and Grima well...Grima...is kinda an asshole,” Kiran puts bluntly for lack of a better word. “‘Sides, Lucina and him got in shouting matches from what I heard _both_ times so he probably was just throwing a tantrum.”

Fjorm looks like she wants to say something, but before Kiran can press the door to the tower bursts open with a slam nearly knocking Fjorm off the wall.

“Pathetic! What good is all that power if you refuse to wield it?” Berkut growls, leaving no room for counter-argument as he stomps off back towards the stables. Fantastic.

“Berkut! _Berkut!_ ” That's Itsuki jogging after him, nearly tripping as he tries to catch up and Nino’s not far behind. Finally, Corrin staggers out of the tower, hand steadying himself on the door frame. He’s looked better, his clothes are ripped and his hair is messed up, well, more messed up than normal.

“I don’t think...this was a good idea after all,” Corrin mutters, refusing to make eye contact. Kiran’s been there for the prince enough to know Corrin’s beating himself up, most likely to excess. 

“What happened? I know the floor was a challenge, but you...you look like a mess and y’all were trained enough to handle it.” Man, Kiran really needs to work on not being so blunt sometimes. He’s probably doing more harm than good. Damn his lack of social skills.

“I couldn’t protect anyone, no matter how hard I---Arrgh,” Corrin bites his lip as his breathing picks up, a drop of blood falls from his mouth.

“Are you alright, prince Corrin? You seem in pain--” Fjorm panics as she tries to understand what is wrong. 

“No, I---rrrrgh I need to be alone,” Corrin cuts Fjorm off, and just like that he’s running away too. 

“Well...crap,” Kiran sighs, combing his fingers through his hair. Nothing is _physically_ on fire and yet Kiran feels like the day just went up in flames _._ “Feel like taking a walk with me?” he hooks a thumb in the direction Berkut, Itsuki and Nino dashed off in. He’s learned quickly it is better to give Corrin the space he needs when he asks for it. That doesn't mean he can't ask the others what happened. By the time they get through one of Berkut’s tantrums and figure out the actual problem, Corrin will most likely be relaxed to a degree.

“It’d be my pleasure, Kiran.” Fjorm is such a damn saint. As they head off after the trio, Kiran makes a mental note to get her something nice next time he's in town. 

* * *

It’s a few hours later that Kiran _finally_ tracks down Corrin. Of all the places Kiran anticipated on finding him, Corrin’s new room wasn’t actually one of them. Honestly, he’d still be looking if Owain hadn’t overheard him asking around, and since the ‘blood of heroes is a sacred bond shared between them,’ he was more than enthusiastic to enlighten Kiran with the answer to his query. 

  
  


“Corrin…?,” Kiran tries, knocking a nameless rhythm on the door. He does his best not to stare at the claw marks around the doorknob. “It’s uh...It’s me! Kiran!” Ah crap, that sounded stupid. Of course, Corrin knows who it is. “I’m really _really_ sorry about earlier. Can we talk?”

“You’re sorry…? I’m the one who messed everything up.” Kiran nearly misses the sound of his voice through the door. It’s rough, quiet, and sounds hoarse from use. 

“Nah nah nah, that was all on me. I uh, I think I was so excited to get you on a team I didn’t account for your needs. I mean I know you said you wanted to be helpful and someone I could depend on and you are, don’t get me wrong, it’s just I don’t think I was very considerate about setting you up for success. Can you give me another chance? I promise I’ll make this right! I already have an idea actually if you’ll hear me out!”

It’s dead quiet and Kiran almost fears that Corrin is going to push him away or decide to give up and leave the Order, but a thump against the door makes his heart jump. The doorknob jiggles and then it creaks open just enough for Corrin’s red eyes to peer out from the darkness. From what Kiran can tell he hasn’t cleaned himself up from earlier. Corrin’s gaze is hesitant and confused. “I’m...not sure I follow.”

“Okay okay,” Kiran starts, his voice determined. He can fix this, he just needs to pitch it right. “So I was dumb and put you on a squad that like, needs the support of each other, right?” Corrin just blinks at him. “Agh, how do I explain this? Like, okay so from what Itsuki told me you didn’t fight much. You just kinda let them wail on you until you couldn’t take it anymore. But like, it was not 'cause you couldn’t fight back! You just,..you didn’t want to hurt anyone, did you?” Kiran’s voice goes soft. 

Berkut had been _very_ clear. It wasn’t Corrin's ability to fight, he seemed more than able to rip his enemies apart when alone, but when anyone went close to support him, he’d suddenly lose all his will to fight. Any enemies from that point would always make quick work of him.

“I didn’t want to lose control and hurt anyone,” Corrin’s quiet, “I just felt my blood _boiling_ . I wanted to _tear_ their heads off their shoulders...I just couldn’t give in. Not with so many people near me.”

Gross, but at least Corrin is being honest. “Okay yeah so here’s my plan. We get people who can support you from far away. Like, they can be there if things get screwy, and you wouldn’t be alone per say. They’d just be, like, on the other side of the arena. So Eliwood, right? He really likes fighting along with dragons and stuff, he would be a great teammate for you because he wouldn’t have to be anywhere near you to support you, plus Durandal has this crazy effect where he can rally your strength even further. A-And we get Peony out there cause her flower thing inspires people to be stronger and faster! I guess from there we’d need someone to fight green tomes and dragonslayers, but, like, we could really work out a team for you to fit on. There are _so_ many heroes here who can be there for you, so give me one more chance to make things right?” Kiran takes a moment to catch his breath as he feels a flush come on his cheeks. “Agh god sorry I rambled on for nine years there, huh?”

Corrin breathes out a laugh, and the door pushes open a little more. “I don’t want to put you out of your way just to...accommodate my shortcomings.”

“Baaaah, come on. You’re not putting me out of anything. It’s kinda my job, so if you gotta think about it, you’re keeping my brain sharp and open to all possibilities. Besides, I kinda need to be alone a lot too to be my best. Too many people make me anxious and clam up, so like, I get it. Wait, was that insensitive? I’m sorry if that was insensitive. Geez, it really was, wasn't it? Ah, damn it. I’m rambling again. Make me stop!” Kiran buries his face in his hands. One day he’ll learn to shut his mouth...and one day pigs will fly.

“Okay.”

“...Okay? Okay!? You mean you’ll do it?!” Kiran instantly bounces back as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

“I think it’d be good...to try again,” Corrin obliges.

“Aw hell yeah! Can’t wait to tell Eliwood, he’ll love it! Let’s get going!”

“N-now?” Corrin sputters as Kiran pulls him out of the room by his hand. He feels a bit self-conscious. His claws and horns still haven’t regressed from his earlier...meltdown.

“Yep! I got both of ‘em on standby! Leggo! Itsuki probably can come along too but we might have to adjust tactics...meh, it’ll be fine. He’s always open and flexible. He really likes creating defensive smokes, which I assume that’s the weak point thingy he keeps bringing up but I dunno...” Much to his embarrassment later, Kiran realizes he rambled the entire way back to the tower. 

As always, Corrin assures him it’s alright. It kinda helps him stay himself and for that, he is always grateful. 

In the end, working with Peony, Eliwood and Itsuki are exactly what Corrin needed to absolutely wreak havoc on the battlefield. While he’s sure he’ll never feel comfortable with the power lurking on the inside, Corrin can find some satisfaction in finally taking steps to control it.


End file.
